honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze is the 68th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Gilli Nissim',' Ian Weinreich',' Nick Smith '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 1991 film Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze. ''It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on August 5, 2014, to coincide with the theatrical release of the 2014 reboot 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It is 4 minutes 41 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 5.8 million times. This video's deconstruction of childhood nostalgia was critically well-received, with the Tech Times calling it a "five-minute masterpiece." 'Watch Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze on YouTube' ''"The men in creepy rubber turtle suits are back in the hit sequel that held up much better when you were a kid, featuring cheesy fight sequences, outdated '90s references, corny freeze frames, and bad cosplay.'~ Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze'' Script Based on the dark, brooding comic that became a children's cartoon that become the worst musical tour of all time, comes a '90s movie that proves the Turtles franchise was ridiculous way before '''Michael Bay got his hands on it (shows Splinter singing in the 'Coming Out of Their Shells' stage show): Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze. The men in creepy rubber turtle suits are back in the hit sequel that held up much better when you were a kid, featuring cheesy fight sequences, outdated '90s references (Raphael: Remind me to drop a line to Ralph Nader!), corny freeze frames, and bad cosplay. I guess it looks better than ugly CGI. Ughhh. Your favorite turtles have returned to kick some shell, but this time, due to stupid parent complaints about the first movie, watch as their iconic weapons stay glued into their holsters, and instead, see them fight with belts, yo-yos, ties, blankets, soft Nerf bats, sausages, and words. (Michelangelo: Can we talk?/'Leonardo': Shredder, you gotta listen to reason!) Come on, just stab somebody already! Get ready to hang ten with these four overly large trained ninjas who are terrible at hiding, being silent, or sneaking around. (Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo get caught in a net) Aww, did they get stuck in a net? Sure would be great if they could use their swords or something! I mean, c'mon, he's got 'em right there in his back!! What are they doing?! In a world full of cartoon characters and action figures you loved, spend more time with these human characters you don't, like Keno, an obnoxious little twerp (Girl: Dream on, dweeb./'Keno': Well, when I do, I'll dream of something a little thinner.); this boring science guy (Prof. Jordan Perry); and this completely random lady who calls herself April O'Neil. Did the people who made this even like the cartoon? Where's Krang? Slash? Baxter? This is so bogus. The Shredder has returned...and returned...and returned... (shows Shredder repeatedly crawling out of piles of rubble) and he probably smells like sh** now. Watch him strike fear into the hearts of men with his ability to stand and do nothing while his enemies are right in front of him; and his lieutenant Tatsu, who...also stands and does nothing while his enemies are right in front of him. Together, they'll recruit a city inexplicably filled with martial arts-trained teenage runaways, who vastly outnumber our heroes, yet can't ever seem to take out four slow dudes in huge rubber turtle suits. Why are they dancing? Tremble as they battle for control of the secret of the ooze, which is never really explained, now that I mention it, but for some reason can turn turtles into ninja turtles, turn flowers into bigger flowers, and turn Bebop and Rocksteady into two lame-ass rip-offs that no one ever asked for!! So gear up for a kids' action flick so terrified to show any fun ninja action, its climax consists of taking out The Shredder with a guitar solo, taking out The Super Shredder with a bridge collapsing on itself, and a Vanilla Ice concert. (shows the Ninja Turtles dancing to the "Ninja Rap") When did they have time to coordinate this sh**? Stop dancing with Vanilla Ice. Stop it! What are you doing?! No, ninja, no, ninja, no! Starring The Blue Ranger (Mark Caso and Brian Tochi as Leonardo), Wreck-It Raph (Kenn Troum and Laurie Faso as Raphael), Bart Simpson (Michelan Sisti and Robbie Rist as Michelangelo), Nerdatello (Leif Tilden and Adam Carl as Donatello), Ratniss Neverclean (Kevin Clash as Splinter), Surf Ninja (Ernie Reyes, Jr. as Keno), Asian Darth Vader (Francois Chau as The Shredder), April's Mom (Paige Turco as April O'Neil), and Justin Bieber's Dad (Vanilla Ice). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze So parents were mad about them using their weapons, but totally okay with them advocating an all-pizza diet? Pshhh, hypocrites. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other TMNT movies including the 2014 reboot Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, its sequel Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows, and the 90s stage musical production Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of Their Shells.'' * Screen Junkies have produced several Honest Trailers for 1990s movies including ''Super Mario Bros., Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Space Jam, Batman Forever, Batman & Robin, Fight Club, The Matrix, Point Break, Home Alone, Hook, The Santa Clause, The Lion King, Toy Story, Forrest Gump, Jurassic Park and the 90s TV show X-Men: The Animated Series. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze ''has a 97.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Playlist wrote that the Honest Trailer took a "kowabunga kick" to the film, and also noted that "while childhood nostalgia may hold this in higher esteem, upon sober reflection, this movie was never any good." Bloody Disgusting said "Screen Junkies literally shits on our childhood, and points out all the flaws in the sequel. I think the part that hurt the most is when they point out that the turtles never use their weapons." Tech Times wrote that "Screen Junkies have outdone themselves with their latest 'Honest Trailer.'" In the same article, Tech Times wrote "this almost five-minute masterpiece runs down the (very long) list of things wrong with the sequel, pointing out the many plot points that made no sense, the watered-down action, the horrible acting and everything else that was oh-so-lame. It even manages to throw in a reference to that godawful concert tour they did." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Original music by Sean Motley Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Ian Weinreich, Nick Smith and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell External links * 'Honest Trailer: TMNT II: Secret Of The Ooze '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'Honest Trailers takes on 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze' '- TechTimes article * 'Honest Trailers Destroys Any Fond Memories Of ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze’ '- Uproxx article * 'Honest Trailer: ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze’ '- Bloody Disgusting article * 'The Ninja Turtles 2 Honest Trailer Reminds Us Michael Bay Is Too Late to Ruin the Franchise '- The Mary Sue article * 'Watch: Honest Trailer For The Totally Bogus ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of the Ooze’ '- The Playlist article * 'Honest Trailer For ‘Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret Of The Ooze’ '- Geeks of Doom article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:TMNT Category:1990s Category:Comedy Category:Martial arts Category:Superheroes Category:Franchises Category:Season 3 Category:New Line Cinema Category:20th Century Fox Category:Disney Category:Warner Bros.